Fallen: Recreation (ADOPTION)
by Radegast HD
Summary: Within another world there is still darkness that consume the lands... yet with the darkness around there will always be light... and with the light comes an angel who will decide the world's fate... Will the angel be consumed by the darkness or will there be hope within the world?... Well let's find out shall we?... (I Don't own anything at all. Elsword x RWBY fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1: Unexpecting Introduction

Before you read just lemme say this, please give me feedback or criticism if you feel like somethings is wrong with the story or if you have any questions i might tell you the answers but not all of them would be answered such as the next chapters, shipping, and some other things. Anyways i hope you enjoy! (I Don't own anything okay?)

 **Chapter 1: Unexpecting Introduction**

* * *

 **Eliranode Tower**

"Master Denif do you require my assistance on anything?" asked a stranger in an angelic robe with long blue hair.

"Yes I do need assistance on something and it's quite strange... It appears we just discovered a mysterious source of power radiating at a forgotten elrianode sanctum…" Denif said with a calm tone.

"Is that all or is there more you need to tell me?" asked the man.

"It appears that the sanctum is somehow absorbing the el energy all across the area so i'd advise to hurry now or we will face certain destruction…"

"I'll see what I could do Master Denif" said the man.

"Ain I also have to tell you something" Master Denif said with an urgent tone.

`So there was more he had to tell me…`

"What would that be?" asked the person named Ain.

"Please stay safe and be aware that your actions will cause consequences…"

"Wise words… farewell Master Denif" Said Ain.

"Farewell Ain…"

Ain then heads off to the forgotten sacred sanctum but while he does that he senses something as soon as he got closer to his destination.

`I sense a strange anomaly here filled with Henir's corrupted power… and not just that, it's seems rather modified too`

* * *

 **Forgotten Eliranode Sanctum**

A couple of minutes later Ain arrives at the entrance of the forgotten sanctum, feeling the anomaly's presence getting stronger as he gets closer along with a couple of other miniature anomalies that appeared in front of him, giving off the same type of power that radiates from them but slightly weaker.

`So it seems the anomaly wasn't alone after all… i'd better rid of this source before something terrible happens…`

Ain then summons glass like crystal spears at the anomalies, destroying them effortlessly  
In their weak points with his creation magic, he expected more and he in instead had the feeling of… disappointment. But then he senses something wasn't right, they weren't at full power and he wonders why they aren't giving it their all, making him feel very aware and cautious.

`It looks like i'm being tested by the anomaly… I better exceed its expectations for underestimating Ishmael's power once i'm near.`

Ain decides to summon his crystal like cyan sword, slashing and stabbing his way towards the anomaly as the presence grew even bigger than before and by this is prepares his ultimate weapon created by the goddess. He then arrives at the end of the sanctum only meeting a large purple figure that is ascending from a dark purple portal and not only that, it appears that a larger portal is there that is actually absorbing the surrounding energy.

"I Ainchase Ishmael will smite you down!" Ain said, turning into a god like figure while summoning an even bigger crystal sword, slashing the anomaly over and over. It didn't care whatsoever as it didn't stagger a bit, causing the anomaly to pierce its tentacles towards Ain, making him fall back.

`What is this creature? Why is it radiating such powerful el? I MUST not let this happen…`

A mystical crystal spear descended from the heavens, smiting the large purple anomaly through its weak point. The purple figure began to retreat back to it's portal but a large crystal spear appeared in Ain's Hands, unleashing a large ray of energy out of that spear, making the large anomaly disintegrate into blue ashes of ancient el.

`So it's finally over… good riddance` Ain thought but then something very strange happens…

The large portal in the sky then began to grow bigger and bigger, absorbing everything including Ain.

`It appears that this is the end of my journey… farewell goddess Ishmael…` Ain's last thoughts before he was sucked into the portal that he had no absolute hope to escape such a thing…

* * *

 **Unknown location…**

Ain begins to regain his vision back only to be staring at a shattered moon…

`Where am I?` Ain asked curiously in his mind.

He then starts to sense multiple dark presences all around him, just watching him with those red eyes within the shadows causing him summon a blue sword to defend himself against the dark creatures.

`Can't I catch a rest for a moment here?` Ain thought again only to see the glowing red eyes getting closer to him.

`Well it's your wish then…' making him dash with his bright sword towards the first creature he sees in a flashy type of manner. The other dark figures began to step out of the shadows, revealing a wolf like body, only to be pierced by his crystal like spears right after.

`What are these dark creatures? They seem to have some sort of abyssal power but far more weaker than henir's monstrosities... it would be best to exterminate them as soon as possible…`  
As Ain slashes his way through three to four wolves at once. The remaining creatures started to retreat right after Ain decapitated lots of their kind.

* * *

 **Unknown, mysterious office**

"Just who are you exactly?" asked a silver haired man sipping his coffee on his fine crafted desk as he watches the goddess's emissary (Ain) effortlessly cut down hordes of those creatures from the cameras around the forest…

* * *

 **Chapter Completed**

Now I know what you're thinking `Ain used two hyperactives` well the reason why he has done two hyperactives within a short period of time is because lots of el power was around him while fighting the purple structure. Ain was a richter 3rd job earlier when fighting the purple thing but then the portal managed to reverse the process, making him into an Arme thaumaturgy 2nd job with his 3rd job abilities locked again. He `might `unlock Richter again but there is a low chance that I will add that in during the story. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day! (Honestly this is a lot of time i had spent on this introduction than my other dead stories that I never finished)


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

I don't own anything leave me alone ;-;  
Elsword is Own by KOG while RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Initiation**

 **Unknown Location, Some Forest**

As Ain proceeds forward into the unknown to find what is perhaps civilization, he encounters different types of those abyssal creatures but seems more armored.

`So they had friends… best to rid of them` making Ain ready his crystallized spear.

"ERST BOHREN!" Ain said, throwing a clear cyan javelin against the bear like creature and little did he know he only made it flinch

`Looks like they became stronger… can't let this go on any further`

"FRAGARACH!" Ain shouted, resulting in nothing but a blinking broken cyan symbol that drained his El a bit too much.

`It seems that the El warp altered my powers... I wonder how severe it's altered… best to retreat`

As soon as Ain started to run, he was surrounded by more of those bear like creatures, leaving no entrance for escape. Ain managed to find an idea to escape the horde of creatures.

"ABSCHLUSS" A Green/Cyan like force field surrounded Ain and once it got bigger, it unleashed a big shock wave of energy around the area that made most of the creatures blinded. Ain ran away from the battle but just noticed that nearly all of his El is depleted by the powers he casted.

`How many of these creatures are there?`

The creatures began to recover from the shockwave but then an airship of some sorts came by, blasting the creatures with fast projectiles like the missiles `Mr. Guardian` shot out of his destroyer. The airship landed next to Ain shortly after the battle ended. As the ship landed, the airship door opened that appears to be revealing a man with silver hair.

"Are you alright there?" Said the Strange man.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for the assistance" Replied Ain.

"Now may I ask you how you ended up here?"

`I should say something truthful but not too truthful…`

"I was sent out to investigate some weird source of energy around this area."

"And what did you find so far?"

"A strange creature that I have never encountered before"

"Well that seems interesting… Do you by having any chance to return for your report?"

"I Do have to report back but it seems that I can't find the location due to some confusion"

"Ah I see… I have a question for you young man, would you perhaps join my combat school?"

`Did this man call me young?` Ain looks at his own body, only to recognize his old appearance.

`So he did but what could his school offer me? It looks like I don't have any other choice`

"I'll accept but only for the time being"

"Then you have yourself a deal"

The Man and Ain head into the airship and once they got in they both sat down in a fancy kind of matter.

"May I ask who are you exactly?"

"I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon, I'm surprised you haven't known me straight away"

"That's because I focus on my missions more often"

"That seems very reasonable.. Anyways may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Ainchase Ishmael pleasure to meet you"

Ozpin begins to stare at the metal wall, only to be in very deep thinking but Ain's voice breaks his thinking state.

"Hello? Are you alright there?" Asked Ain

"Yes I'm fine, anyways Ain how do you manage to create those crystal-like spears against those grimm?"

`Grimm? So that's what they are called… I should be careful about this…`

"It's rather my special technique used to such fight vile creatures."

"Could you show me this technique? I'm very interested into seeing your abilities"

"Sure but I will only hold it for a little bit due to what happened back there…"

Ain makes a crystal diamond that floats of his right hand, shining with such beauty.

"Incredible semblance Ain" Ozpin said with a surprised look.

Ain looks out the window only to see a castle that reaches to the clouds, only having an impressed expression.

"Wonderful sight isn't it Ain?"

"It truly is amazing headmaster"

"Don't call me headmaster just call me professor, now let's just relax and enjoy the sight shall we?"

* * *

 **Unknown Location, combat school  
**  
"It seems we have arrived… now could you tell me anything before we enter?" Ain curiously asked Ozpin.

"Just be careful of the students that are here that's all and don't worry about your occupation, it will be decided in the meantime"

"I'll keep that in mind professor, thank you"

"No problem."

The two men began to go to a hallway of doors, stopping at a room. The room was fairly tranquil with all it's space and props.

"This is where you'll be resting Ain, as for now you should explore the area at the meantime."

The headmaster left the room, leaving Ain in the room. Ain went to explore the school grounds because it was the only thing he could do while waiting. The school felt quite empty but for some reason he notice it will end in a couple of moments. Not being surprised an airship arrived, revealing a horde of young people armed wielding various weapons with unique apparel.

`Why do I have the feeling this would turn out horrible?` Ain questioned himself.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

Anyways now I started to know that Ain may be a little too OP like other characters from other RWBY crossovers but this time I started added a limitation to his power, required to unlock most of his 2nd and 3rd job skills including secret skills.

[RE]: But wait won't he need to get secret skill books?

`Well he won't need to get the books to learn those skills because it would make it impossible without them so I decided to make him learn his secret skills on his own`

[RE]: I wish Ain's 3rd path did more damage.

`That my sir or mam would make him OP again, this is why we have the seed of henir on him`

[RE]: You do realize that you're triggering many Ain 3rd path mains right?

`Indeed I am but who cares`

Radegast sees an army of Ain Apostasia mains appear out of a blue-green henir gateway…

`Well I didn't expect for this to happen-`

Radegast gets hit many times by a hail of dark spears.

[RE]: Told ya.

`Damn you…` gets speared again buy the army of Ains.

[RE]: Now can we do more chapters or what?

`Yeah on it…` crawls very slowly to his computer.

[RE]: I hope you enjoyed the story!

Also I had an idea of adding Lu and Ciel in another crossover for some reason. I don't know just tell me your opinions or suggestions on what do. Always stay radiant my friends!


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Quick Announcement!**

 **Sorry to say but this story is discontinued...**

 **I'm really stressed out right now and I can't get my mind straight these past months**  
 **So I won't be posting anything for a couple of months and for other stories. I would write  
some more if i got the chance to. This announcement would be posted on my other stories such.  
On the other hand, I will continue to write the new project story i'm working on with Anthem.  
Anthem is stressing out with school at the moment so it will take a while too. **

**If you wanna continue this story then private message me.**  
 **Other than that I hope you have a wonderful day.**


End file.
